The day we nearly caught a...(part 2)
by Katie1
Summary: The second part of the 1st fic. will ream rocket succeed??


Jesse's POV  
  
The sun was shining brightly and there was a cool breeze as we laid on the beach, which stretched for miles. It had lovely golden sand. I looked at James lying next to me and sighed. It was such a nice feeling to be able to relax for once.  
James looked at me and said 'Jesse, your eyes are like the ocean and....'  
'Oh Jim I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?', said Meowth interrupting James completely.  
'Come on' I said, ' I'm quite hungry as well. Let's go up to the promenade and get some food.'  
'Ok' said James.  
I think he was a bit annoyed that he couldn't finish what he was saying, but if it were important he would've finished telling me.  
We got some food and walked along the sea front. Then we decided to go back to the villa we were staying in and sit round the pool. I noticed a painful stinging on my back, but just ignored it.  
When we got back I noticed that the stinging on my back was actually sunburn and it was terribly painful. James noticed I was in pain and offered to rub cream onto my shoulders and back. I lay on the sun lounger by the pool and James sat next to me, rubbing in the cream. It was so soothing and nice that before long I was in a light sleep, but I heard James' voice and he said 'I will always love you Jesse and one day I'll tell you how I feel.' I wasn't sure if it was a dream or if James had actually said it. I woke up.  
'Did you say something James?'  
'Nnnno, I thought you were asleep', he stuttered.  
'I was it must've been a dream', I replied, still puzzled.  
'There, all rubbed in now', said James  
'Carry on ', I replied. 'It feels nice and it is so relaxing.'  
'Ok' said James (he actually sounded VERY happy about my reply)!!!!!!!!!!!  
I love James with all my heart. I felt his soft hands touching my skin and as he ran his hands through my hair, I wished I could just tell him the truth before it is too late.  
James seemed tired so I offered him a massage. He seemed delighted and I was pleased at the opportunity. I must've been there for over an hour.  
'Shall we go in now? it's getting dark.'  
'Ok, I'm quite tired', came the reply.  
Before we went to our own separate beds we said goodnight but as I walked away I turned round and so did James, and we gave each other a big hug. It seemed to last for ages. As we started to part the most surprising thing happen happened. It was as if there were forces pulling us towards each other like a magnet. We kissed. And it was the bestest kiss in the whole wide world. His soft lips felt so nice against mine. When we had finished we both said our goodnights and went to bed. We didn't even bother to explain the situation but I decided I'd tell him the next day.  
I was woken by Meowth.  
'Jesse wake up, it's da boss; he wants us at da HQ immediately!'  
  
I couldn't believe it. Our holiday was ruined. James and me didn't say anything about what had happened the previous night. But I was still planning to tell James how I felt.  
When we reached the HQ the boss said we were to go to an island (which he showed us on the map) and capture Mewtwo which was getting out of control. When we reached the island we found a building which we saw the twerps entering. So we followed them but the woman at the door wouldn't allow us to enter, so we had to go through the sewers instead.  
When we got in we found we were in some sort of laboratory, which had various different pokemon kept in large cylinders next to a machine. There were a number of computer screens at the end of the room.  
'Come no James and Meowth' I said heading for the computers.  
'I don't think you should touch dat' said a sensible Meowth.  
I pressed one of the control buttons and the machine started functioning. Metal arms came out of the top and grabbed Meowth. James got hold of Meowth and pulled him away from the machine.  
On the computer screen it showed two hairs which it had managed to get from Meowth. The machine was making a clone of him.  
'Come on you two' said James, 'this way.'  
Meowth and me ran after James.  
'Where are we going?' I shouted.  
'To the stadium', he yelled back.  
  
We went through a long passage and finally came out in the pokemon stadium, where Ash and the other twerps were trying to fight Mewtwo.  
James ran out in front of the powerful pokemon and declared a battle. But Mewtwo's powers were so strong that all of James' pokemon failed.  
Mewtwo must have been very angry with James because he attacked him and James fell to the floor. I ran over to him.  
'James, James; wake up' I exclaimed.  
But I noticed that James had been turned into stone.  
I started to cry and so did Meowth. With my head in hands I made this speech:  
'James, I've always wanted to tell you my real feelings for you but I have never had the courage. I love you, James. Not just as a friend, but as more than a friend and I have for a long time. I just love your soft skin and your big green eyes. The way you always have such courage and also the way you comfort me when I'm in pain or upset. I wish I could've told you this sooner so we might have had a chance together. Even if it didn't work out we would've been friends forever. I love you James.   
I started singing to him ('my heart will go on' By Celine Dion)  
Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on  
Chorus  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're hear in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
And in my life, we'll always go on  
Chorus  
  
Mmm  
  
You're hear there's nothing I fear  
And I know   
That my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go and on  
  
James, if you're not in Team Rocket, then there's a person missing, so it can't be Team Rocket anymore. I'm not going to carry on without you. I know I can be mean to you sometimes, well a lot of the time, but I don't mean it because I love you so much, more than words can express. I kissed James.  
I hugged Meowth and we cried and cried.  
Suddenly I heard James' voice.  
'Jesse, that was lovely.'  
'James? You're alive.' I said, over joyed.  
' I heard what you said. I love you as well and not just as a friend, but more than a friend.'  
'Come on' said Meowth, 'let the twerps sort out Mewtwo.'  
We went back to the villa. James and me with our arms round each other, and Meowth walking next to us. We couldn't leave him out because after all he's still our bestest little buddy.  
I'm so glad I got to tell James my feelings. But I nearly lost him and I think that has made me closer to him. I think it has made the whole of Team Rocket closer.  
And that's where I'll leave you, as Team Rocket walk into the sunset.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
